blueharvestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Family Guy – Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der Dunklen Seite
thumb|251px Family Guy – Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der dunklen Seite ist ein Special der Trickserie Family Guy und parodiert Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück. Die Charaktere der Serie nehmen den Platz der Originalcharaktere ein und erzählen die Episode auf lustige Art und Weise nach, wie schon bei dem Vorgänger-Special Blue Harvest. Das Special erschien erstmals im Dezember 2009 in den USA und die deutsche Fassung kam ab dem 5. März 2010 auf DVD und Blu-ray Disc in den Handel. Der dritte und letzte Teil der Family Guy Parodien wird den Titel Family Guy – Es ist eine Falle! tragen und wird in den USA am 21. Dezember 2010 erscheinen. Die DVD und Blu-Ray wurde am 1. März 2010 im deutschsprachigen Raum von Fox Homeentertainment veröffentlicht. Produktbeschreibung Nach „Blue Harvest“ kommt nun die nächste verrückte Episode der „Family Guy – Star Wars“-Reihe. Irgendwo in einer irgendwie sehr dunklen Galaxis geht der Kampf um die Lachmacht weiter. Nach der Vernichtung des Todessterns jagt Stewie „Darth Vader“ mit seinen Truppen Chris „Skywalker“ und seine Rebellen durch die galaktische Botanik, während dieser mit den Visionen von Herbert „Obi-Wan“ bespaßt wird. Doch auch Lois „Leia“ und Peter „Han Solo“, das Riesenhuhn „Boba Fett“ und Mort „Lando Calrissian“ Goldman zücken ihre Lichtschwerter zum verschärften Lachmuskel-Angriff. Kultserie trifft Kultfilm – die spacige Parodie von „Das Imperium schlägt zurück“ ist ein universales Vergnügen für alle „Star Wars“- und „Family Guy“-Süchtigen! Die Familie Griffin sitzt abends vor dem Fernseher, als der Strom ausfällt. Daher erzählt Peter die Geschichte von Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück: Ein Sternzerstörer setzt einen Suchdroiden (in der Gestalt von Joe Swanson) auf dem Planeten Hoth aus. Luke Skywalker reitet auf einem Tauntaun, als er vom Krümelmonster angegriffen und in dessen Höhle verschleppt wird. Zurück in der Basis teilt Han Solo Prinzessin Leia und General Rieekan mit, dass er den Planeten verlassen will. Leia versucht ihn erfolglos umzustimmen und Han gibt ihr seine E-Mail-Adresse. Nachdem C-3PO und R2-D2 ihm mitgeteilt haben, dass Luke noch nicht zur Basis zurückgekehrt ist, reitet Han auf seinem Don-Don hinaus, um ihn zu suchen. Inzwischen, in der Höhle des Krümelmonsters, wacht Luke wieder auf und kann sich befreien. Als das Krümelmonster auf ihn zukommt, schneidet er ihm mit seinem Lichtschwert den Arm ab. Es ist daraufhin beleidigt und will ihn nicht mehr auf den Schneemonsterball einladen. Nachdem Luke die Höhle schließlich verlassen hat, sieht er in einer Vision den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, der ihn auffordert, ins Dagobah-System zu fliegen, wo er von Meister Yoda lernen soll. Letztendlich findet Han seinen Freund und bringt ihn in einem Notzelt unter. Am nächsten Morgen brechen mehrere Rebellen-Piloten in Schneegleitern auf, um Han und Luke zu finden. „Übergewichtiger Pilot Eins“ spürt sie dann auf und bringt sie zurück zur Basis. Doch vorher geht Han mit einigen jungen Leuten auf einen Ski-Tripp, in der Aufmachung einer Juicy-Fruit-Werbung. Wieder in der Basis angekommen, geht Han den genesenen Luke besuchen und trifft dabei auf Prinzessin Leia. Sie beschimpft Han als „Wookieetreiber“, woraufhin er sie niederschlägt – mit der Begründung, dass nur er und Chewbacca dieses Wort verwenden dürfen. left|thumb Inmitten der Todesschwadron an Bord der Exekutor zerschlägt Darth Vader mit einem Baseballschläger Briefkästen auf kleinen Asteroiden. Er begibt sich dann zu Admiral Ozzel und Captain Piett, die ihn über eine mögliche Rebellenbasis im Hoth-System informieren. Als Piett ihn fragt, was die Rebellen eigentlich verbrochen hätten, antwortet Vader, dass sie Allens Hund Zeus entführt hätten. Nun soll die Todesschwadron Kurs auf Hoth nehmen. In der Rebellenbasis verabschiedet Luke sich von Han und Chewie im Zuge der bevorstehenden Schlacht. Luke gibt an, dass er den entführten Hund geschlachtet und aufgegessen habe. Da Vaders Flotte durch ein zu nahes Austreten aus dem Hyperraum von den Rebellen entdeckt worden ist, informiert ihn General Veers darüber, dass der Feind ein starkes Energiefeld aktiviert hat. Vader macht Ozzel dafür verantwortlich und erwürgt ihn via Bildschirm. Danach ernennt er Piett zum Admiral, woraufhin der begeistert nach Visitenkarten fragt. Auf der Planetenoberfläche erteilt Leia den Eskortpiloten für die Transporter ihre Anweisungen: Obwohl es unendlich viele Fluchtrichtungen gibt, habe die Einsatzleitung entschieden, die Transporter direkt durch die Sternzerstörerflotte zu lenken. Nach dem Start des ersten Transporters wird die „Busen-Nippel-Kanone“ auf einen Sternzertstörer gerichtet, der daraufhin ausfällt. Als Luke in seinen Schneegleiter einsteigen will, teilt ihm sein Bordschütze Dak mit, dass er es heute mit dem ganzen Imperium aufnehmen könnte. Daraufhin startet Dak mit dem Gleiter in Richtung der Todesschwadron, wird aber alsgleich von einem Sternzerstörer abgeschossen. Draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld nähren sich den Rebellen einige „riesige Roboter-Kamele“, die von den Schneegleitern – unter Lukes Führung – angegriffen werden. Währenddessen kontaktiert Darth Vader General Veers mittels Hologramm; dabei wird er von seiner Putzfrau Conzuela unterbrochen. Sie beklagt, dass es keinen Glasreiniger mehr auf dem Sternzerstörer gibt und verlangt von Vader, dass er neuen kaufen geht. Nachdem die Rebellen einige imperiale Kampfläufer ausgeschaltet haben, wird Lukes Gleiter getroffen und stürzt ab. Er ruft den Pannenservice an und gibt sich als Admiral Ackbar aus. In der Zwischenzeit eilt Han Solo zurück in die Kommandozentrale zu Leia und C-3PO, weil er dort die Schlüssel für sein Schiff vergessen hat. Auf dem Schlachtfeld hakt Luke sich an einem feindlichen Läufer fest und will einen Sprengsatz in dessen Inneres buchsieren. Als er sieht, dass der Läufer schwanger ist, führt er trotz moralischer Bedenken seine Mission fort. Mittlerweile ist Lord Vader in den Stützpunkt eingedrungen. Er ist erleichtert, als Leia, Han und C-3PO mit dem Falken geflohen sind, denn nun kann er seine „Darth-Fürze“ ablassen. Auch Luke ist es gelungen, mit R2-D2 an Bord seines X-Flüglers den Planeten zu verlassen, um zum Dagobah-System aufzubrechen. thumb Der Millenium Falke flieht vor einem Sternzerstörer und mehreren TIE-Jägern in ein Asteroidenfeld. C-3PO teilt Han mit, dass die Überlebenschancen in dem Asteroidenfeld zwei zu eins stehen. Han ist positiv überrascht und beschließt weiterzufliegen. Als Leia in Todesangst gerät, beruhigt Han sie: Da vier der fünf Hauptprotagonisten im Falken sind, müssten sie das schon schaffen. Nachdem sie sämtliche TIE-Jäger abgeschüttelt haben, will Han in einer Höhle auf einem großen Asteroiden parken, obwohl es sich um einen Behindertenparkplatz handelt. Daher hängt er schlichtweg seinen Behindertenausweis an den Rückspiegel, mit der Begründung, dass seine Höhenangst auch als Behinderung zähle. Luke hat derweil Dagobah erreicht und legt eine Bruchlandung in die Sümpfe hin. Sein Droide R2-D2 fällt in den Sumpf und wird beinahe von einem Monster verschlungen. Nachdem sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben, erscheint eine kleine, grüne Kreatur, die schnell zugibt, Yoda zu sein. Ebenso schnell willigt er ein, Luke in den Wegen der Macht zu unterrichten. Yoda stellt ihm daher eine Frage über den Film Party Animals – Wilder geht’s nicht! und ermahnt Luke, dass er sich – wenn er ein Jedi werden will – sämtliche DVD-Veröffentlichungen zulegen muss. An Bord des Falken hat Leia ein defektes Teil repariert und knutscht schließlich mit Han herum. Darth Vader hat inzwischen neuen Glasreiniger gekauft, doch weigert sich seine Putzfrau Conzuela, ihn zu benutzen. Während Conzuela noch diskutiert, wird Vader vom Imperator auf sein Handy angerufen. Um ungestört zu sein, setzt Vader den Anruf auf seinem Kniepodest fort. Da der Imperator seine CDs auf den iPod überspielen will, fragt er Vader, ob er einige CDs haben möchte. Danach fügt er hinzu, dass sie Luke Skywalker unbedingt auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen müssen. Auf Dagobah haben Luke und Yoda mit dem Training begonnen (Dabei werden Szenen von einem realen Box-Video eingeblendet). Luke will das durchziehen, obwohl er der Meinung ist, dass die Dunkle Seite das bessere Trainingslager hat. An Bord des Falken bekommt Leia einen Mynock zu Gesicht und teilt es Han mit. Außerhalb des Schiffs schießt Han mehrmals hintereinander auf den Boden, bis er entscheidet, aus der Höhle zu fliehen. Als sie herausfliegen, stellt sich heraus, dass es sich nicht um eine Höhle, sondern um eine Weltraumschnecke – in der Gestalt von Meg Griffin – handelt. Nach der erfolgreichen Flucht des Falken beschwert sie sich, dass sie in diesen Filmen nie etwas zu sagen hat. Daraufhin fliegt Han zurück und befielt ihr, den Mund zu halten. left|thumb Nach dem Training begibt sich Luke in die Höhle des Bösen, wo er auf Vader trifft und diesem den Kopf abschlägt. Darin erkennt er jedoch sein eigenes Gesicht und nutzt diese seltene Gelegenheit, um ein Duett anzustimmen. Während Darth Vader auf der Exekutor ein Treffen von verschiedenen Kopfgeldjägern, die den Millennium Falken aufspüren sollen, abhält, sind Han, Leia und C-3PO auf der Flucht vor einem Sternzerstörer, da ein Hyperraumsprung nicht möglich ist. Daher täuscht Han einen Angriff auf den Zerstörer vor und hakt sich auf der Rückseite von dessen Brücke fest, so dass die Imperialen denken, das Schiff wäre verschwunden. Vader verlangt kurz darauf einen Statusbericht von Captain Needa, der ihm mitteilt, der Falke sei abgeschossen worden. Da Vader diese Lüge mitgehört hat, erwürgt er den Captain auf der Stelle. Han beschließt derweil, seinen alten Freund Lando Calrissian auf Bespin aufzusuchen. Er löst den Falken von dem Sternzerstörer, der vor dem Hyperraumsprung seinen Müll abwirft und somit einige Weltraumpenner anzieht. Nachdem Han einen der Penner überfahren hat, machen sie sich schnell davon – dicht gefolgt von Boba Fett. Derweil auf Dagobah hat Luke eine Vision über seine in Gefahr schwebenden Freunde, so dass er beschließt, den Planeten zu verlassen. Nach der Landung auf Bespin werden Han und Leia von Lando empfangen und in die Wolkenstadt geführt. C-3PO trennt sich von der Gruppe und betritt einen J.Crew Outlet Store, wo er sich mit einem Wartungsdroiden prügelt und schließlich in Einzelteilen zu den anderen zurückgebracht wird. Lando läd sie alle zum Abendessen ein, wo sie jedoch von Vader und Boba Fett – über den sich Han lustig macht, da er von dem Riesenhuhn gespielt wird – erwartet werden. Vader droht Han mit der Folter, doch da dieser nicht gefoltert werden will, verrät er eine Reihe von Geheimnissen. Da Han auch das Klo verstopft hat, so dass Vader das der „kleinen Schweine-Leute“ hat benutzen müssen, wird er mit dem Song Where Have All the Cowboys Gone gefoltert. Anschließend wird Han zusammen mit Leia, Chewie und C-3PO zur Gefrieranlage gebracht. Vor dem Beginn der Prozedur sagt Leia Han, dass sie ihn liebt. Er erwidert darauf nur „Fick dich!“ und wird, den blanken Hintern präsentierend, eingefroren. Nun ist auch Luke in der Wolkenstadt eingetroffen und stellt sich Vader zum Duell. Sie legen zunächst einige Grundregeln fest – darunter das Verbot bezüglich der Abtrennung von Körperteilen – und beginnen das Duell. Mit Hilfe von Lobot konnte Lando sich selbst sowie Leia und Chewbacca von den Imperialen befreien; nun eilen zu Boba Fett, der Han in den Laderaum der Sklave I verladen lässt. Sie kommen letztendlich zu spät, um Fett aufzuhalten, können aber mit dem Falken von der Wolkenstadt fliehen. Vader versucht im Zuge ihres Duells, Luke auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen und schlägt ihm die Hand ab. Nachdem er ihm offenbart hat, dass er sein Vater ist, schlägt Vader Luke vor, gemeinsam über die Galaxis zu herrschen – mit einem homoerotischen Hintergedanken. Luke aber lässt sich in die Tiefe fallen; dabei trifft er in einem Lüftungsschacht auf einen Techniker, der seine abgetrennte Hand an sich genommen hat. Luke bleibt letzendlich an einem Gestell hängen und ruft verzweifelt Ben Kenobi, Leia und Tom Selleck zur Hilfe. Leia erhört seinen Hilferuf und kommt ihn mit dem Falken retten, kurz bevor sie von TIE-Jägern verfolgt werden. Im Orbit erwartet sie zudem die Exekutor mit Darth Vader an Bord, doch schließlich können sie in den Hyperraum entkommen. Auf einer Rebellen-Lazarettfregatte bekommt Luke eine künstliche Hand, während Lando und Chewie für Hans Rettung nach Tatooine aufbrechen. Die Endsequenz ist an Zurück in die Zukunft II angelehnt. Personenkonstellation Bild:Family-Guy-Something-Something-Something-Dark-Side.jpg|Cover Bild:Family Guy - Something, Something, Something Dark Side.jpg|Cover Family Guy - Es ist eine Falle! DVD Cover.jpg|DVD Box Trivia ; Sonderausstattung der DVD * Audiokommentar von Seth MacFarlane und der Crew * Family Guy – Fakten * Die dunkle Seite der Posterkunst * Animatic – Szenenvergleich mit Kommentar von Dominic Polcino * Lesung am runden Tisch – Akt 1 & 2 * Eine kurze Vorschau auf das nächste Family Guy-Star Wars - Abenteuer ; Sprachen und Untertitel * Sprachen: Deutsch, Englisch, Italienisch, Spanisch * Untertitel: Deutsch, Englisch, Italienisch, Spanisch, Türkisch Weblinks *Offizielle Website The Clone Wars Kategorie:Filme